LOVE TROOPER
LOVE TROOPER is the second season's fourth ED. It is sung by Prizmmy☆ and debuted in Episode 78. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Saizensen de shikakeru batoru seifuku ni kigaemasho Kyō wa chotto senobi shite meiku appu shichaimasho Kakatte kite yo makeru wake ni wa ikanai no (Wow Wow) Sensen fukoku kikoeta desho “matta!” wa nashi ne Here and Now Misete ageru kimi no hāto nerai uchi Here and Now Kirari teritorī Kimi wa koko made haitte koreru kana? |-| Kanji= 最前戦で仕掛ける勝負　制服に着替えましょ 今日はちょっと背伸びして　メイクアップしちゃいましょ かかってきてよ　負けるわけにはいかないの （Wow　Wow） 宣戦布告　聞こえたでしょ　“待った！”はメシね Here and Now 魅せてあげる　キミのハート　狙い撃ち Here and Now キラリテリトリー キミはここまで入ってこれるかな？ |-| English= We'll go to the battlefield dressed in our uniforms I may just put on a small amount of make up I can't afford to lose you at all during this fight (Wow Wow) I can hear the declaration of war "wait" I'll have none of that Here and Now I will show you the depths of your heart Here and Now In this sparkly territory Would you be able to come over? Full Version Romaji= Saizensen de shikakeru batoru Seifuku ni kigaemasho Kyō wa chotto senobi shite Meiku appu shichaimasho Kakatte kite yo Makeru wake ni wa ikanai no (Wow Wow) Sensen fukoku kikoeta desho “Matta!” wa nashi ne Here and Now Misete ageru Kimi no hāto nerai uchi Here and Now Kirari teritorī Kimi wa koko made haitte koreru kana? Sensei! Atashi wa kimi no koto Muchū ni saseru to chikaimasu Kashikomatta furēbā Kyū seichō shichaimasu Kakatte kite yo Geigeki junbi banzen ne (Wow Wow) Hāto ni uinku kimeru kara Ukete tatte yo ne Here and Now Sakusendōri Kimi no hāto midare uchi Here and Now Potsuri aironī Mata no chōsen omachi shite orimasu Kakatte kite yo Makeru wake ni wa ikanai no (Wow Wow) Sensen fukoku kikoeta desho “Matta!” wa nashi ne Here and Now Sakusendōri Kimi no hāto midare uchi Here and Now Kirari teritorī Makeru wake ga nai no sa Here we go!! Misete ageru Kimi no hāto nerai uchi Here we go!! Kirari teritorī Kimi wa koko made haitte koreru kana? |-| Kanji= 最前戦で仕掛ける勝負 制服に着替えましょ 今日はちょっと背伸びして メイクアップしちゃいましょ かかってきてよ 負けるわけにはいかないの (Wow Wow) 宣戦布告　聞こえたでしょ “待った！”はナシね Here and Now 魅せてあげる キミのハート　狙い撃ち Here and Now キラリテリトリー キミはここまで入ってこれるかな？ 宣誓！ あたしはキミのこと 夢中にさせると誓います かしこまったフレーバー 急成長しちゃいます かかってきてよ 迎撃準備　万全ね (Wow Wow) ハートにウインク　キメるから 受けてたってよね Here and Now 作戦通り キミのハート　乱れ撃ち Here and Now ポツリアイロニー またの挑戦お待ちしております かかってきてよ 負けるわけにはいかないの (Wow Wow) 宣戦布告　聞こえたでしょ “待った！”はナシね Here and Now 作戦通り キミのハート　乱れ撃ち Here and Now チラリテリトリー 負けるわけがないのさ Here we go！！ 魅せてあげる キミのハート　狙い撃ち Here we go！！ キラリテリトリー キミはここまで入ってこれるかな？ |-| English= We'll go to the battlefield Dressed in our uniforms I may just put on a small Amount of make up I can't afford to Lose you at all during this fight (Wow Wow) I can hear the declaration of war "Wait" I'll have none of that Here and Now I will show You the depths of your heart Here and Now In this sparkly territory Would you be able to come over? I declare! I swear that I'm crazy for you This flavor I've sworn to Rapidy grows on you So are you ready For my incoming attacks? (Wow Wow) Just like that time I gave you My heart with a wink Here and Now My strategy Is to shoot at you directly at your heart Here and Now I don't think it's irony So I'm looking forward to the next one I can't afford to Lose you at all during this fight (Wow Wow) I can hear the declaration of war "Wait" I'll have none of that Here and Now My strategy Is to shoot at you directly at your heart Here and Now Take a look at this territory There is no reason for me to lose here Here we go!! I will show you The depths of your heart Here we go!! In this sparkly territory Would you be able to come over? Audio Gallery See LOVE TROOPER/Image Gallery and LOVE TROOPER/Video Gallery. Trivia *This is the fourth ending to feature Prizmmy☆ as the vocalists. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Ending Themes Category:Songs by Prizmmy